


Say Something part 2

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Series: Say Something [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Virgil makes a grand gesture





	Say Something part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the much requested sequel to Say Something

Always on my mind -Wille Nelson

 

When I was your man - Bruno Mars

 

Roman sighed as he pushed his door open, morning coffee in hand. He was trying to find the energy to get dressed and face the day. Something that had become increasingly difficult since he broke up with Virgil. He groaned, running a hand through his bed head and shuffling into his room. Something out of place caught his eye. There on his bed was an envelope, deep purple in color. He hesitently opened it, unsure what he was hoping to find. 

Want to go on an adventure? The outside of the card read. He opened it up and a scrap of fabric fell out. 

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

What could barely pass for a smile crossed Roman’s face as he recognized the Bruno Mars lyric. He scooped the scrap of fabric off the bed and ran it through his fingers. He recognized it. Of course he recognized it, it was the same material as Virgil's bed sheets. 

He paused only a moment to decide whether he was going to play along before he was excitedly moving down the hallway. 

He burst through Virgil’s door, the thought of knocking not having crossed his mind even once. He snatched the red envelope off the bed. 

Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same,

A picture of a vintage radio was pasted below the lyric,and Roman new exactly what Virgil was wanting him to remember. The memory was painful but a hopeful smile crossed his face anyway. He crossed the room to the window and threw it open, carefully grasping the vines and climbing to the roof. 

It was odd see the place in the mid-morning sunlight. Every time they had come up here it had been under a blanket of stars, the radio quietly crooning as they lay together. Roman crossed over to said radio looking for an envelope. He found one taped to the back, black but studded with silver stars. Roman shook his head in slight amazement, he’d never seen Virgil do anything like this. 

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Inside this card was a key chain, a silver Cinderella’s castle from Disneyland. 

Roman sat down to think, unsure where this clue led. Friends? Disney? Heartbreak? Keys?  
What was the clue saying? 

They had all gone to Disneyland together, but surely Virgil did not mean for him to go to the magic kingdom for a scavenger hunt. He jingled the keychain absentmindedly as he thought, watching the way the sunlight would glint off it. It kind of reminded him of Tinker Bells flight above the castle at the beginning of every Disney movie. 

“Oh you dolt!” He laughed, the living room of course. Where they gathered together as friends and watched disney movies. 

He climbed back inside and thundered his way downstairs. There was a pool of flower petals in the center of the room, nestled in them was a pink envelope. 

too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance

(p.s. Follow the petals)

He turned with a grin, and a blush, on his face. There was indeed a trail of petals leading out the back door. Roman pushed the door open gently and gasped at the sight. A dance floor had been laid out surrounded by thousands of flowers and fairy lights. In the center of it all was Virgil, dressed in a suit with a guitar clutched in his hands. 

“ Hi,” he breathed out nervously and Roman couldn’t stop a small smile. 

“Hi.” 

“ I um, I” Virgil gulped and stopped talking. Roman’s gut dropped a little as he flashed back to that scene in the hallway, but he tried to push those heartbreaking feelings away as he watched Virgil struggle to speak. 

“Patton!” Virgil finally squeaked out, which was not what Roman had been expecting. He was even more surprised to see Patton spring from behind a bush with a grin before taking the guitar from Virgil’s hands. 

“Virgil would like me to sing this song on his behalf, and know that he means every word.”

Roman was entirely unsure how to feel about the whole situation, but he listened closely as Patton began to strum the first few bars of a soft country song. 

“Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
If I made you feel second best  
God, I'm sorry I was blind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind”

Roman couldn’t help it as his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Virgil, who was looking at the toe he was scuffing against the floor. Roman held his hand out to him, giving in. Virgil’s head jerked up in slight surprise, searching Roman’s face for a moment before happily taking his hand. 

“And maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time”

“ Do you, want to dance?” Virgil asked him with a blush. Roman grinned and pulled him close, swaying them softly under the fairy lights. 

“But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil’s voice was watery and his fists tightened where he clung to Roman’s shirt, “I love you and I’m sorry I couldn’t, no didn’t. I’m sorry that I didn’t show you.” 

“Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
I'll keep you satisfied  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind” 

“I forgive you.” 

“You do?” 

Virgil pulled back to look at him and now there was no mistaking the tear marks there. Roman cupped his face, using thumbs to wipe them away with a gentle laugh. “Of course I do Virgil. I love you.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Roman laughed a surprised laugh, “Anytime,” he assured. 

 

‘Uhem, I’ll just excuse myself then,” Patton said as he sidestepped around the lip-locked couple who were no longer aware of his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts and come say hi on Tumblr at inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
